


You can have my  empire of dirt

by Adellle



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adellle/pseuds/Adellle
Summary: Miranda is depressed.





	You can have my  empire of dirt

What good is influence and wealth when a house is not a home? What use is independence when it has no defence against loneliness? Why travel to distant places when morning coffee cannot be shared? What sense is there in dancing when it’s on your own?

If I could buy what I most long for, I would surely give all I possess - you can have my empire of dirt.

I yearn, I yearn, I yearn... 

For her.


End file.
